Evelyn Blackrose
Evelyn Blackrose ''(pełne imię to Evelyn Anastasia Blackrose)'' - dziewczyna. Znana też jako Eve, Lyn, Rose, Ana albo (najmniej lubiane przez nią przezwisko) Linka. Ma 18 lat, mieszka ze swoją koleżanką, Albiną. Aktualnie nie ma pracy. Evelyn używa swojego pierwszego i drugiego imienia. Urodziła się 6 czerwca. Jest aseksualna. Ma heterochromię.Mam świra na punkcie heterochromii *-*Ona i jej współlokatorka posiadają psa, Erena. Jest on dobrze wytresowanym, średniej wielkości goldenem retrieverem. Jej "Theme song" to Blue Stahli - Metamorphosis (Life Theory Remix). Powstanie Evelyn powstała, gdy jej autorka, Amethyst Morning, postanowiła stworzyć swoją własną personę. Pierwszy rysunek wyglądał gorzej niż ten poniżej. Nie różniła się ona niczym od teraźniejszej wersji, poza imieniem i charakterem. Była ona prawie bez wad, i nie była ani trochę agresywna, oraz nazywała się Harmonie. Charakter Charakter Evelyn jest bardzo trudny do opisania, bo jest on bardzo złożony, i zawiera on nawet thumb|290px|W parku. (nie zwracajcie uwagi na to coś, to jest stary obrazek xd)przeciwieństwa, bo zachowanie Evelyn bardzo się zmienia (zależy od sytuacji w której się znajduje). Evelyn zwykle ukazuje swoją "dobrą stronę", czyli najczęściej jest ona miłą, spokojną, zrównoważoną, inteligentną i delikatną dziewczyną, którą bardzo trudno sprowokować. Czasami, gdy ma zły dzień, albo jest pomiędzy osobami, które bardzo dobrze zna, to pokazuje swoją "drugą stronę". Czasami się zdaża, że ma napady i dostaje "furii", wtedy jest bardzo agresywna, ma skłonności do samobójstwa i płaczu. Raz podczas takiego oto "napadu" kopnęła swojego ukochanego psa, nakrzyczała na swoją współlokatorkę, powiedziała jej, że jej nie znosi, stłukła zdjęcie rodzinne i szukała tabletek na sen, aby się nimi zabić. (całe szczęście ich nie znalazła) Jej ulubione kolory to magneta, truskawkowy, malachitowy, limonkowy czarny i biały. Najmniej lubi sraczkowaty cynamonowy. Wredna Evelyn lubi patrzeć na cierpienie innych, przez co jest wredna, mimo, że przy pierwszych spotkaniach tego nie widać. Jest wredna tylko dla osób, które zna chociaż trochę. Bojaźliwa Może te być trochę bojaźliwa i bardzo łatwo ją wystraszyć, wystarczy się tylko do niej podkraść i powiedzieć "bu!". Najbardziej boi się pająków i innych robali, i można ją też wystraszyć robiąc jej "pajączka" na ręce. ("spacerować" palcami po jej ręce jak pająk.) Boi się też ogromnych rzeczy oraz szybkiej jazdy samochodem, bo boi się, że się rozbije. Boi się też wielu innych rzeczy, a miedzy innymi to śmierci. Lojalna Jest ona zawsze wierna swoim przyjaciołom, i nigdy nie zostawia ich w potrzebie. Nigdy nikogo nie zostawia, gdy ten potrzebuje pomocy ze względu na to, że sama nie chciałaby zostać zostawiona w potrzebie, i mimo, że już dużothumb|Pierwszy rysunek Blackrose. Bleh. razy się tak właśnie stało, to nadal wieży, że los jej się będzie odwdzięczać za to, że nikogo nie zostawi w potrzebie. Poza tym, to w ten oto sposób pokazuje, że jest dobrą przyjaciółką, no bo w końcu "prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie". Agresywna Może być bardzo agresywna, a w połączeniu z jej wyrabianą przez długie lata umiejętnością walki może prowadzić do niezłych bójek i siniaków. Stara się nad tym panować, bo bardzo dobrze wie, że przemoc świadczy o jej głupocie i słabości, ale kontrolowanie swojej agresji mimo to jej nie za bardzo wychodzi. Miewa skłonności do głupich żartów Ma skłonności do głupich żartów o śmierci, gwałtach, morderstwach i innych nieprzyjemnych rzeczach, które i tak najczęściej śmieszą tylko ją samą, a innych przerażają albo obrzydzają. Czasami opowiada takie żarty tylko po to, aby zaszpanować swoją wiedzą o ludzkiej anatomii, przez co czasami są niezrozumiałe dla innych. Kłótliwa Może być też kłótliwa, i kłócić się o jedno ciastko przez dwie godziny, a potem być obrażona przez dwa tygodnie. Jest taka od zawsze, od urodzenia. Gdy była mała i chodziła do przedszkola/szkoły podstawowej bardzo często się kłóciła z innymi dziećmi o to, że np. powinni przestać wyrywać kwiatki, bo one też żyją i nie powinno się ich "zabijać", a gdy na wycieczkach widziała, jak ktoś straszy jakieś zwierzę to od razu tam biegła i czasami nawet traciła nad sobą kontrolę i wdawała się w bójkę, chyba, że ten ktoś był o wiele starszy i silniejszy od niej. Niezdarna Jest ona też niezdarna i można by powiedzieć, że kiwnięciem palca może przez przypadek zniszczyć cały wszechświat. Eve stara się panować nad tym, jednak trudno panować nad rzeczami, które robimy przez przypadek. Co ciekawe, gdy trzyma coś, czego się nie da zepsuć, to nigdy nie wypuszcza tego z rąk, a jak niesie coś kruchego jak np. szklankę to często się zdarza, że. Leniwa Lyn jest bardzo leniwa, i jak jeszcze chodziła do szkoły, to wszystkie zadania na odkładała na ostatnią chwilę. Nie lubi gdy musi się nad czymś bardzo starać, albo jak musi zrobić jakieś trudne zadanie. Ona zamiast się postarać zmienić coś w swoim życiu woli plaszczyć tyłek przed laptopem i siedzieć na Facebook'u. Dojrzała i inteligentna Rose od zawsze była bardziej dojrzała niż inni. Jako małe dziecko bardzo szybko uczyła się mówić i pisać. W przedszkolu głównie zajmowała się nauką albo obserwacją roślin, pogody i innych rzeczy, prawie w ogóle się nie chciała bawić. Jednak jak już się bawiła, to w naukowców. W szkole podstawowej na przerwach nie próbowała poznawać nowych przyjaciół, tylko czytała książki. Na lekcjach, podczas, gdy większość klasy się zajmowała wygłupianiem i gadaniem o głupotach, Eve słuchała grzecznie i zapisywała notatki, aby potem dostawać lepsze oceny. W dalszych szkołach niestety bardzo się zmieniła i opuściła się w nauce, przez co non-stop dostawała same 2, 3 i 4, prawie w ogóle 5 albo 6. Nie potrafi przegrywać Blackrose nie znosi przegrywać. Wtedy się denerwuje trzy razy szybciej niż normalnie. Czasami zajęcie 3/2 miejsca w jakimkolwiek konkursie doprowadzało ją do płaczu. Jej wysoka samoocena sprawia, że często uważa, że została oceniona niesprawiedliwie, podczas, gdy jej praca została oceniona sprawiedliwie. Dwulicowa Evelyn ma bardzo mało przyjaciół, jest to głównie spowodowane przez to, że jest dwulicowa, i okłamała już nie jedną osobę. Może bardzo dobrze udawać twoją przyjaciółkę, a tak naprawdę przyjaźnić się z tobą tylko po to, aby coś zyskać, np. darmowe wypady do kina. Ma mało prawdziwych przyjaciół. Jednym z jej najprawdziwszych przyjaciół, których by nigdy nie okłamała jest Albina. Marzyciel Marzenia to "drugie imię" Evelyn. Bardzo często można zobaczyć ją siedzącą spokojnie i zamyśloną. Zwykle marzy o byciu bogatą i o życiu bez problemów. Czasami przez swoje zamyślenie przestaje nawet mrugać. Najczęściej marzy podczas długiej drogi autem/autobusem albo gdy się nudzi na lekcjach. Czasami "napad marzycielstwa" się zdaża w całkiem nieoczekiwanych sytuacjach, jak na przykład: podczas rozmowy z kimś, podczas jedzenia albo oglądania telewizji. Buntownicza Ana nie zawsze była buntownikiem, gdy była mała było całkiem na odwrót - była posłuszna swoim rodzicom i robiła wszystko, co chcieli. Zmieniło się to, gdy miała 15 lat. Zaczęła się buntować i przestała się słuchać rodziców. Chciała wszystko robić sama, a gdy rodzice ją o coś prosili, to nie robiła tego. Czasami robiło jej się aż żal jej rodziców i słuchała się ich, ale rzadko się to zdarzało. Niecierpliwa Mimo, że Evelyn wydaje się cierpliwą, spokojną dziewczyną, to tak naprawdę wcale tak nie jest. Może ona wyglądać na cierpliwie czekającą, a w środku tak naprawdę już wybucha ze złości i nerwów. Pokazuje swoje zdenerwowanie tylko, gdy jest pomiędzy osobami, które dobrze zna. Spokojna i nerwowa Blackrose jest zwykle spokojna i zrównoważona, może się wydawać, że nic nie wytrąci jej z równowagi, ale tak nie jest. Tak, jak każdy człowiek, ma swoje granice. Jak coś już na serio ją zdenerwuje, to wtedy staje się agresywna. Tchórzliwa Często Evelyn celowo kłamie aby skłócić dwie osoby, a potem boi się do tego przyznać. Prawie zawsze zwala winę na innych, bo ona sama się boi konsekwencji. Wygląd Lyn jest dobrze zbudowaną i szczupłą dziewczyną o całkiem bladej cerze. Oczywiście nie otrzymała tego bez pracy. Je bardzo mało, uprawia sport i bardzo dba o siebie. Jest ona całkiem wysoka, ma 166cm. Twarz Eve ma całkiem ładną twarz (nie zwracajcie uwagi na mordę na rysunkach, po prostu nie za bardzo mi wychodzą twarze), nie jest ona zbyt okrągła ani zbyt szpiczasta. Nos jest średniej wielkości, ani za duży, ani za mały. Często się rumieni, a zwłaszcza, jak ktoś mówi jej komplement. Zwykle uszy ma zasłonięte przez jej bujne, długie włosy. Włosy Rose ma bardzo długie i bujne włosy, zwykle najdłuższe ma zarzucone na plecy, a krótsze ma z przodu. Włosy są koloru jasnego blądu. Zapuszczała swoje włosy 4 lata. Bardzo lubi je czesać, i nigdy przez to nie ma kołtunów. Oczy Evelyn ma całkiem duże, piękne oczy z długimi rzęsami. Ma ona heterochromię, czyli inaczej nazywaną różnobarwność tęczówki. Jedno jej oko jest niebieskie, a drugie szaroniebieskie. Nie mruga pojedynczo, jak większość, tylko gdy mruga, to "podwójnie". Oczy Any są też takiej samej wielkości. Figura Evelyn ma smukłą figurę. Nie jest grubasem, ale nie jest też kościotrupem, któremu można policzyć wszystkie żebra. Ma idealną figurę, jednak oczywiście nie ma jej za darmo. Musi trzymać się ścisłej diety, która niestety nie pozwala jej na jedzenie fast foodów i innych rzeczy, które można jeść bez końca. Nie może jeść ich w ogóle, bo po nich nie tylko BARDZO szybko chudnie, ale i wychodzą jej pryszcze. (jej organizm pozbywa się w ten sposób toksyn) Przygody oraz przeżycia Evelyn "Przyjaciel" Evelyn była wtedy młoda, miała ledwo piętnaście lat, i chodziła do klacy drugiej gimnazjum. Była nowa w thumb|Piętnastoletnia Evelyn powalona na ziemię. klasie, bo jej rodzice się przeprowadzali. Nie potrafiła znaleźć sobie przyjaciół. Aż w końcu zaczął na przerwach zagadywać do Eve pewien chłopak z klasy trzeciej. Nazywał się Igor. Oczywiście jej klasa od razu się zaczęła z niej naśmiewać, bo "jak z nim rozmawia to go kocha", jednak Igor się tym nie przejmował i mimo to rozmawiał z nią, aż w końcu Blackrose nie mogła sobie wyobrazić przerwy bez niego. Nie tylko dlatego, że się w nim odrobinę podkochiwała, ale i dlatego, że on ją doskonale rozumiał i bardzo fajnie jej się z nim rozmawiało. Jaka szkoda, że ta "przyjaźń" nie była prawdziwa. Bo on tak na prawdę tylko chciał ją wykorzystać. A Evelyn dowiedziała się o tym, gdy była pewnego weekend'owego dnia razem z nim na spacerze. Ten jej zaproponował picie. Gdy Evelyn się zgodziła, on kazał jej poczekać na niego, a on pójdzie po picie. Całe szczęście ona go nie posłuchała i po tajemnemu poszła za nim. To co zobaczyła zszokowało ją. Dał on coś do jej butelki z piciem. Evelyn była pewna, że to była pigułka gwałtu - i miała rację. Nie wiedziała co robić. Chciała uciekać, ale Igor już ją zobaczył. Przyszedł do niej z uśmiechem na twarzy i dał jej picie z pigułką gwałtu. Ona powiedziała, że się rozmyśliła, a on, że niech się napije chociaż trochę, bo jest upał. Evelyn nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, więc wyznała mu, że widziała, jak jej coś daje do picia. Uśmiech zaraz zniknął. Evelyn zaczęła uciekać, ale po chwili trafiła na ślepy zaułek. Ten ją popchnął tak, że się przewróciła. Evelyn teraz już była pewna - on chciał ją zgwałcić. Podszedł do niej. I wtedy usłyszała głośne "zostaw ją!". Był to jakiś dorosły mężczyzna. Igor zaraz uciekł, a mężczyzna zadzwonił po policję. Igor został wyrzucony ze szkoły. Co ciekawe, zrobił to wszystko dla marnych 300 złotych od jego głupich przyjaciół. Całe szczęście Evelyn wyszła z tego cała i zdrowa. Umiejętności i anty-umiejętości W BUDOWIE 'Umiejętności' Pływanie Evelyn uczyła się pływania od trzeciego roku życia. Aktualnie chodzi na basen raz w tygodniu. Najlepiej pływa żabką i delfinem. W wodzie jest całkiem szybka. Raz nawet na zawodach udało jej się zająć trzecie miejsce. W grupie na basenie, do której chodzi, jest trzecią najszybszą osobą. Bieganie Ze względu na to, że Evelyn uprawia dużo sportu to jest wytrzymała, i może biegać całkiem szybko, jednak równie szybko się męczy. Ma tak od urodzenia - zawsze na początku wyścigu była pierwsza, ale męczyła się tak szybko, że po chwili była już jedną z ostatnich. Lyn bardzo lubi biegać, i robi to prawie codziennie, chyba, że jest brzydka pogoda albo coś w tym stylu. Walka Od trzynastego roku życia dziewczyna ta chodzi raz na tydzień na boks, przez co jest całkiem dobra w walce, poza tym, to przez jej wybuchowy charakter i agresję często się angażowała w bójki szkolne, które były dla niej dobrym treningiem. Opieka nad zwierzętami Black kocha zwierzęta, i bardzo dobrze się na nich zna. Jazda konna 'Anty-umiejętności' Śpiew Taniec Rysowanie Ciekawostki *Ma ból tyłu, bo nie znajduje się w TOP 3 najdłuższych stronach; *Nie znosi węży. *Kocha smoki. *Lubi wilki. Przypisy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Postacie